Titan Rushpwn
This is a simple deck using animated Titans, Rage Potions, and Twin Universes to pull out massive damage. It can only be played successfully in the trainer and not in the real game! Cards 3 Titan 3 Animate Weapon 6 Rage Potion 6 Twin Universe 6 Electrum Hourglass 6 Precognition Strategy Use Precognitions and Hourglasses to draw cards as fast as possible. Play and animate Titans as they come. When you are almost decked out, you should have most of the Rage Potions and Twin Universes in your hand. Choose one Titan to Rage Potion and then use Hourglasses to get the rest of the cards. Once you have a Titan that has been Rage Potioned six times and have six Twin Universes in your hand, use them all on that Titan. 324 momentumed damage in one turn... win much? Note: It is possible to use Blessings to boost the damage even further, or use Red Nymphs and Angels to boost the damage infinitely. However, that would make this deck more unpredictable and difficult to set up correctly before decking out, killing the opponent, or getting killed. the following about not possible is not true. you can probably win with this deck if you had all that because I've seen someone have 3 titans out and I almost got killed. I only beated him because he had not enough to survive me even with his titan shields. (he had the gravity pull on a weak unit. they all were pretty much dead by the time I got through with him with the sheer amount of damage) Note 2: I know you can't actually do this in the real game. Comments You wasted too many cards with animate weapon and precognition. Hourglasses are really all you need to get through a 30 card deck in 5 turns. I tried a similar idea, except I used ruby dragons with blessings to provide health for rage potion and further boost damage. This put me at 459 damage in one turn. I did not have momentum, but it would've been 466 if I did. If you want the exact deck, it is here: 2 Heavy Armor 6 Ruby Dragon 4 Rage Elixir 6 Improved Blessing 6 Electrum Hourglass 6 Twin Universe I probably could've used less dragons and did something like 2 more rage elixirs and another heavy armor, replacing 3 dragons. But I wanted extras in case the opponent killed any of them (which turned out to be useless, since Ferox has no creature control). Comments 2 What the? What are you doing, guys? Using a deck without quantum supply? The idea of flying Titan is quite interesting though. Consider the following practical version: Mark of Light 9 x Aether Pillar 5 x Gravity Pillar 4 x Titan 3 x Animate Weapon (Upgraded) 4 x Improved Blessing (Upgraded) 5 x Parallel Universe The idea is to gamble on flying one Titan, bless and copy it a few times. Copying one flown sword takes only one card, summoning another flying sword takes two cards. I haven't worked on the balance of the quanta supply very carefully. Doon_Doon @ May 26 Reply: Well I chose Titans for two reasons. First, they innately have momentum. Second, they have 70 health, which gives rage potion a lot of potential (while also harder to kill). Blessings could work, but even with all four that would only be 20 damage. But the real idea here is that Parallel Universe is the fastest and cheapest way to bring big damage onto the board, provided you have a big creature to copy. With it, you could easily multiply that 20 damage up to 100. This isn't the most practical or effective deck, but it is fun to mess around with.